


Next Gen Possible

by Authoress_Lilly



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, My Take On a KP Sequel Series, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress_Lilly/pseuds/Authoress_Lilly
Summary: If I owned Disney or the rights to Kim Possible we would have gotten a sequel series about the next generation instead of that -cough cough- wonderful live action remake.This is what I would have done.Featuring: Hana trying to be the new Kim Possible aka the second worldsaving cheeleader! (emphasis on trying)Also Featuring: Old characters aged up and new characters with lots of ties to old characters aka People got married and had kids and those kids are here! (but not all at once since ages vary and stuff)Enjoy :)
Kudos: 3





	Next Gen Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is an idea I've had for ages but never sat down to do because reasons.
> 
> But now I need something I can work on that doesn't require watching episodes of stuff to make sure I stick to canon since I like to post something every weekend but I don't always have hours to spend on it.
> 
> I've got the whole story planned out but right now this is just gonna be something I do when I need a break from my BNHA stuff. Although who knows. If enough people like it I might get inspired to update faster...
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Enjoy :)

The sleek black car drove smoothly down the road. But inside, the atmosphere was anything but smooth.

“Drake, look at me please.”

The boy slid lower in his seat and pointedly kept his face against the window.

“Drake, It’s going to be fine. The Possibles are wonderful people and Jim even teaches at Middleton High so you won’t be-”  
“Totally alone at a new school, transferring in the middle of junior year, while skipping a grade? Please Mom, tell me again how not alone I’m going to be!”   
The boy finally turned his pale face, green eyes flashing.

“Drake…”  
“Don’t make that face! I’m the victim here! You and Dad just dumping me off so you can focus on work!”  
“You need to understand, your father’s work could save the planet! And Impossible Missions is so short staffed right now. After-”

His mom cut off and Drake turned away. If he had to hear about the accident that stole his mom’s best friend one more time, he might just scream.   
But he wasn’t an asshole.   
So he kept quiet.   
Thankfully so did she.

They drove in silence until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Did we have to do this in the dead of night? How else did you think it would make me feel?”  
His mother sighed and ran a hand through her thick black hair. “We’ve been over this Drake. Your father and I have very powerful enemies. With Kim around no one would dare threaten us but lately…” She blew out a deep breath. “We’ve always homeschooled you honey and we made sure one of us was home for you but… Ron quitting has really…” another sigh. “He and your father were so close before. But Ron’s different now. And your father doesn’t know how to deal so he’s thrown himself into work. And I know that’s not your fault honey, but I really do think this will work out for you. You’ll make some friends your age, maybe join some clubs. And I’ll come get you every weekend, I promise.”

Drake scowled and pouted for a few more minutes before glancing over at his mother.   
“You promise? Really promise, not something you’re just saying, but something you’ll do everything to keep?”

His mother pulled over and turned to face him. Green eyes met green eyes and held as she solemnly said “I promise.”

***

“Welcome! Welcome! You must be Drake!” A tall, thin woman with faded red hair pulled him into a hug, while a tall, well built young man hefted Drake's suitcase out of the trunk with ease. “I’m Ann Possible and this is my son, Jim. He’ll be your advanced science teacher and also your ride to school till we get the bus sorted. My husband has an early conference tomorrow so he couldn’t wait up and my other son Tim is still at work.” Ann gave some kind of significant look to Drake’s mom but the woman simply shrugged. Ann forced a smile. “Well, let’s not stand out here longer than we need to. I’m sure you’re tired before your big day.”   
She gave him a one armed hug and began steering him to the house, Jim following with the suitcase in tow.

Drake gave one glance back to see his mother wiping her eyes before she pulled away.

***

“So this used to be my room. Well, Tim and I shared. We converted the basement for ourselves after graduating college so this room’s been out of use for a while. We’ll finish cleaning it out tomorrow once Tim’s here to get his stuff, but the top two drawers are empty already so, make yourself at home.” Jim stifled a yawn behind his big hand and headed for the door. “We’ve gotta be up early for school since you’ll need time to fill out the forms and get your class schedules and stuff. My first class is at 9:30 so as long as we’re on time, I’ll be able to walk you through it.” He yawned again. “Good night.”

Drake forced his mouth to move.   
There was no reason to be rude simply because he was unhappy.   
“Yeah thanks… G’night.”

Jim flashed a thumbs up and closed the door behind him.

Drake stretched and opened his suitcase up on the spare bed. There was no point trying to unpack into two drawers when he’d simply have to reorganize everything once he had more space. Stifling a yawn of his own he dug out a pair of pajamas, his toothbrush and his clothes for tomorrow. 

He changed quickly and heading past the dresser to throw his clothes in the hamper when something caught his eye.

Walking slowly, he reverently picked it up. It was a simple wood colored picture frame with the engraving ‘Happy Birthday Tweebs. Thanks for everything’ along the sides. But it was the picture inside that had caught his eye. It was taken in front of the famous Possible Missions Inc building, although from the ribbon and scissor it seemed to be the grand opening, placing the photo about… Ten years ago? Six people are in the shot and Drake recognizes all of them.  
Jim, who he just met, is dressed in a lab coat and has an arm slung around an identical man in a black and red jumpsuit who Drake assumes is Tim. Next to them is Smartest Man Alive and Drakes personal hero, Wade Load, dressed in his usual casual wear. Off to one side, smiling shyly, is reformed super villain, Shego. And in the very center holding hands and beaming at each other, are Kim and Ron Stoppable.

Drake stares at the smiling face of Kim Possible, the hero who could do anything.

Until the accident three years ago.

This is her.

His mom’s best friend, torn away with no warning.

He puts the picture down as he wonders why his parents chose to send him here.


End file.
